


Inconveniently Interrupted Moments

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: Mozzie was constantly interrupting their moments.





	Inconveniently Interrupted Moments

* * *

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

* * *

When he walked into the apartment he found her sprawled over his couch in just her bra and panties. Her gorgeous red hair was tied in a ponytail and she was fanning herself with an art exhibit leaflet.

He smiled at her, but noticed she didn't even look up at him. He set his bag down and the first thing off was his suit jacket and then his tie.

"It is literally too hot to function in here," she finally said and he chuckled.

"What happened?" he asked, deciding to forego his shirt as well.

"Heat wave. A/C fried," she mumbled unhappily.

"Did you try to call the guy?" he inquired, hanging up his clothes.

"June called him, but he's not available until next week."

He came to stand in front of her in just his boxer shorts and handed her a glass of cold water.

She let her eyes roam over his body appreciatively before sitting up and accepting the water, gulping it down. She let out a content sigh.

"This really is very hot." She nodded. "We should go stay in a hotel if it stays like this."

"I checked. All full."

He sighed dejectedly. He was about to sit down next to her when she stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked, and he stood there perplexed.

"I was going to sit down next to you," he said cautiously.

"No. Neal, don't touch me. It's hot enough."

She rolled her eyes when a smirk formed on his face. He sat down next to her before she could do anything. She moaned when he pressed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder.

"I just like to touch you, Sara," he whispered against her skin. She shivered under his touch.

"I know you do, but you're gonna get me all hot and bothered," she pleaded.

He wrapped an arm around her back and hooked the other under her knees and pulled her sideways onto his lap. She looked at him with twinkling eyes.

He moved in closer and pressed his lips against hers in a kiss, to which she responded immediately. One of her hands reached up and played with the hairs at the nape of his neck. He pressed his thumb into her hipbone and she gasped. He was the one to pull away, but he kept pressing butterfly kisses along her jaw and down the side of her neck.

Her nails dug into his shoulder when his hand flitted across, but then stopped, right on top of her abdomen.

The door to the apartment burst open and Sara groaned, while Neal let out a discontent sigh.

Mozzie stopped in the doorway when he saw them. "I seem to have come at an inconvenient time."

He turned to go, but Sara was already on her feet and blocking the door. "No! Moz, please. Can you fix the air-conditioning?" she begged. Mozzie looked down and shuffled his feet.

"Of course I can." He turned away from Sara and over to the unit. "I hope you're aware that you're clad simply in underwear, Sara," he said, his eyes fixed on the AC unit.

"At this point, Mozzie, I'm not even going to put on clothes  _for you_."

Neal chuckled and walked over to Mozzie. "She's too hot to function," he stage-whispered at the shorter man, making Sara glare at him.

Sara took the opportunity the empty couch gave her and sprawled herself over it again.

Neal saw a chance he didn't get often and promptly grabbed his canvas and paints. He made sure she saw him grab his half finished painting as to lower her suspicion. He set the unfinished painting aside, hidden form her view, and prepared his new canvas. The light was streaming in from the open porch doors and was hitting her skin, making it glow.

First he drew a basic outline and then went to work.

An hour later, Mozzie was still working on the AC and conversation between the three was flowing easily. Neal was putting the finishing touches on the painting, just as Sara was growing restless. He saw her stretch cat-like on the couch. When she looked over at him, he motioned her over.

He made sure she couldn't see the canvas until she was standing directly in front of it. Her hand came to cover her mouth to suppress a gasp. He felt pride swell in him when tears pooled in her eyes.

"Sara?" he prodded.

"Oh, Neal," she said, her voice shaking. A single tear fell from her eyes and trailed down her cheek. "It's... I'm speechless."

He pulled her into a hug, cradling her head against his chest. When she pulled away, she bit her lip.

"I don't know why I'm getting so emotional," she said, confused by her own feelings. "It's not the first time you've painted me."

"Yes, but it's the first time I've painted you with the baby," he said, looking at her. His hand had been curled around her hip, and he moved his thumb so he lightly brushed the side of her baby bump. His hand covered her swollen abdomen and he felt a flutter under his hand. He looked up at her in wonder, and another tear trailed down her cheek. His free hand came up and wiped it away while moving down to cup her cheek. She leaned closer to him and put her forehead against his.

"She's going to look just like her mommy, red hair, gorgeous green eyes," he whispered, making her smile.

"Or  _he_  will look just like his daddy, mischievously twinkling blue eyes and a charming smile."

"I'm going to interrupt your nauseating moment and say that I am thoroughly pleased to know the gender of your child and generously offer to tell you," Mozzie said, not turning away from the AC unit.

"No!" both Sara and Neal said in unison.

"Okay, okay," he said, raising his arms in innocence. "Just need to let you know, Mrs. Suit knows."

"That's okay," Sara said.

"As long as we don't know," Neal said.

Mozzie finally turned to them with something to say, but his eyes fell on the canvas. "Oh, that's nice."

"Thanks," Neal said with a smile.

"You should hang it in the nu—." Mozzie quickly stopped talking when Neal's eyes went wide and he motioned for him to stop talking.

"Hang it in the what?" Sara asked, crossing her arms and turned to Neal with an arched eyebrow.

He tried to use his charming smile, but she saw right through it. "I've kinda been working on a nursery," he said carefully. "It was going to be a surprise."

Her thin smile transformed into a full one as she beamed at him.

"Really? Can I see it?"

He was about to acquiesce, but Mozzie interrupted. "No." Sara turned to him, gaping. "Not until we're done. I'll be going now."

Sara frowned as he packed up his stuff and made to leave.

"But the—." She motioned towards the AC unit.

"Fixed." He closed the porch doors and was already in the doorway when Sara thanked him. He was halfway down the stairs when he called back, "Go have sex now."


End file.
